1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage generating devices, and particularly to a linear voltage generating device for testing performance of a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic apparatuses are not equipped with internal power supply devices in order to save space and costs. Therefore, these electronic apparatuses require external power supplies. Computers are powered by power supplies, which are capable of converting alternating current into direct current. The reliability of power supplies is tested by comparing the input and output voltages of the power supplies. Over-current protection is an important test for determining the reliability of power supplies. The test is done by gradually increasing the output currents of the power supply and checking if they are within allowable limits. However, the above testing method requires manual adjustment of resistance of the load electrically coupled to the power supply and does not allow for accurate linear adjustment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.